<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dressing up like dad. Or dads. by robinstarrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413185">Dressing up like dad. Or dads.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinstarrose/pseuds/robinstarrose'>robinstarrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Family, Finn gets a little anxious but they're okay, Gen, M/M, No Angst, selective mute character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinstarrose/pseuds/robinstarrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Hi yes this is a repost. Putting all my Discotrain dad fics in one huge work was making me feel unorganized and so I decided to post them separately just so it's easier on me. Sorry! ^^)</p><p>Jane (Hat Kid) and Nia (Bow Kid) both now have The Snatcher skin and dress up like him!<br/>Finn wants to dress up like their dads now. But how?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Conductor/DJ Grooves (A Hat in Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dressing up like dad. Or dads.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Finn! Finn!"</p><p>Finn looked up from their notebook and gasped in awe as Jane and Nia ran in, giggling and excited, but that wasn't what made the youngest of the three stare. It was their outfits.</p><p>They both were a dark purple color, with their eyes and mouths glowing yellow. Similar to how Snatcher looked. "Look at us! We're dressed up like Dad!"</p><p>Finn just blinks in shock, quickly writing down their question on their paper and showing it to them. "How?"</p><p>Nia giggled. "It's a outfit! We just put it on then-- poof! We look like Dad!" Both of the girls giggle in excitement and run around as Finn watches, smiling a little.</p><p>Then they feel sad. They wanted to dress up like their dads too. But there was no way for them to do that. Or was there?</p><p>Jane seems to notice their mood change. "What's wrong?" Finn shrugs it off. A usual thing they do. </p><p>"You wanna dress up too?" Nia guesses, smiling as she gets a small nod for an answer. "Well let's get you dressed up then!"</p><p>Finn holds up their notepad to repeat their question from earlier. "How?"</p><p>"What do you mean how?"</p><p>Finn writes. "I have two dads. How do I dress up like both of them?"</p><p>Jane and Nia think for a second, seeing the issue. Then Nia gasps and claps her hands. "I got it!" She looks to her sister. "Go get Conductor's hat, I'm going to get Grooves' coat!" With that she takes off towards Grooves' part of the studio.</p><p>Jane groans. "Why do I always have to be the one to do the hard stuff?!" She yells in her direction before she runs off to Conductor's part, leaving Finn alone.</p><p>They just sit patiently, waiting to see what they were up to. Within 2 minutes Jane was running back and holding Conductor's hat, and gasping for air and panting. Finn looked at her, worried. She just held up a hand. "Had to... run is all. Didn't want to get caught."</p><p>Finn nods and Nia runs in, dragging Grooves' sparkling jacket and even holding his glasses. "I managed to snag these too!" She beams as she walks over to Finn and moves their hair out of their face to set them into place.</p><p>She then grabs Conductor's hat and places it on their head, and then proceeds to try and put Grooves' jacket on them, but it sags to the floor. Obviously way too big.</p><p>"It can't even fit Conductor how would it fit them?" Jane points out.</p><p>Nia huffs. "I didn't think of that. But look Finn! You're dressed up like both your dads!"</p><p>"Or just Grooves with Conductor's hat."</p><p>"Jane shush."</p><p>Finn took a look in a mirror that was nearby, and they smiled as they looked at their appearance. They even giggled a little when the glasses were falling off. Jane and Nia smile too and giggle with them, before they hear Grooves and Conductor speaking from another room.</p><p>"Now where is my jacket and glasses? I could've sworn I just saw them."</p><p>"Where the peck is me hat?! I leave it for a smoke and it's gone!"</p><p>"Uh oh." Nia and Jane say in unison before they both run out, leaving Finn alone at the mirror who looks offended that they would leave them. Nia and Jane stand at the doorway and look in, mouthing apologies as Finn just stares at them. In a "why" manner.</p><p>Grooves walks into the room and Finn turns to him upon hearing him. He takes one look at them and his beak shuts immediately. Conductor walks in, grumbling. "Has anyone seen me--" he stops talking too when he sees Finn.</p><p>Finn just stares back at them as their face slowly turns red, and they take off the glasses and reach up to take off the hat, since the jacket was already nearly off. At the same time they try to reach for their notepad to explain but their pencil falls off the table and they panic and try to pick it up.</p><p>Suddenly they're lifted off the ground by Grooves who's giggling at them, taking in the sight. "My, my. I might as well give you my coat, you look better in it than I do." Finn's blush increases and he laughs and takes his glasses back, plopping them in his hair.</p><p>Conductor even offers a chuckle. "So, ye be the little hat thief eh?" He reaches up to ruffle their hair, managing to get a tiny giggle from them.</p><p>"Now, darlin'. Why did you take our things?" Grooves asks in a gentle tone, a small smile on his face. Both of them had to admit, this was adorable.</p><p>Finn pointed to their notepad and Conductor handed it to them with a pen and both birds watch as Finn writes out the whole story.</p><p>"Jane and Nia showed up dressed like their dad. I got sad and wanted to dress up like you two. Nia had an idea and ran off to get Papi's jacket and glasses. Jane took Papa's hat. They gave them to me and I was able to look like both of you." They stop for a moment, their anxiety taking over. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Both birds smile, pressing their beaks to Finn's cheeks which is the equivalent of a kiss since they don't have lips. "Darlin' you have nothing to be sorry for." Grooves promises as he pulls back, setting Finn down. "You look adorable! Though, I'm afraid I'm going to need my jacket back."</p><p>Finn pouts and gasps as Conductor takes his hat back and puts it on. "Sorry, hon. You can wear it later."</p><p>Finn huffs but hands over the jacket to Grooves, who puts it back on and puts his glasses back into place as well. He then holds his flipper out to take Finn's hand and walks them out and is talking to them about a new movie set which immediately makes their mood improve and they get excited.</p><p>Conductor smiles and turns to face Jane and Nia and points to them. "Don't be stealin' my hat again, alright?" He says it with a stern tone, but he's smiling and the two kids giggle and run away as he makes his way after his boyfriend and child.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>